Twisted Seraph
by JocielWS
Summary: One eye sees what he once was, the other sees what he has become. Both see him trying to find redemption for what he had done while he was gone. [Mainchar OC]
1. Chapter 1

**a/n:Hey, one quick note. The book(s) ending is already set in stone.**

**Chapter 1: The Boy with No Name**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor anything officially related to Naruto that is not fan-made. However, I own this OC and this fanfiction.**

* * *

The young seven year old sat upon the tree, curiously staring at the lone girl he had never met before. He knew nothing about her besides the fact that she was really shy and tended to distance herself from everyone. It annoyed him knowing that because of her shyness, nobody would even attempt to talk to her or invite her to play with them.

He rose from his spot under the tree and proceeded to walk over to the shy girl. He was determined, for an unknown reason, to be her friend, even when nobody else tried to. And even his self, who was a few classes higher despite his young age, had made no friends his actual age, so he thought to himself, _'Why not?'_

"Hey." He finally stopped in front of her, and was now sitting on his knees to talk to the young girl. The girl just curled up and turned away. "Why are you so shy? I just said Hi." He cocked his head in curiosity, his midnight eyes shining with his curiosity. "C'mon, talk."

"I…I get teased on a lot." She barely mumbled up, still turned away from him.

"Look at me, yeesh. I can't hear you if your turned away like that!" He threw out his hand showing his disappointment of the girl still being shy. The girl noticed how he was determined to talk to her, and decided that she might as well try to respond.

When she turned, she could see his light black hair, his dark eyes, and a broad smile on his face. He held a somewhat happy radiance around him. She started to feel somewhat comfortable around him, and yet could not explain why. "I…get teased a lot." She repeated. The boys smile turned into a frown upon hearing the words.

"By who?" He questioned the girl with his voice turning into a dark tone. The girl slowly pointed over to a group of boys who were chuckling about a joke one of them had told. His grimaced face glared at them, even if they didn't see it, they could practically feel his anger. "Let's go deal with that problem, eh?"

"N-no...I'm fine." She waved the boy off, trying to persuade him that she was okay, even when she was not. The boy rose and extended his hand towards her.

"None-sense. C'mon." The girl waved him off once more, but it did not faze him. He just grabbed her wrist and lifted the girl up. Even when she tried to get free of the grip, he still held strong and was now dragging her across the field. "This'll be done quicker…" He lost his grip for a second and the girl tried to walk away. But he quickly grabbed her wrist once again. "If you just follow me!"

He was finally able to drag the girl across the field and now placed her in front of the group of boys. They had silenced themselves as soon as they saw the girl and they boy stop in front of them. They were debating on which insult to through at her this time and how to include the boy in it.

"Hey, scaredy cat. Is this your boyfriend or something?" One of the group members teased. The girl shrunk, hoping to somehow hide herself from everyone.

"Probly is her scaredy cat boyfriend." Another member chuckled. Everyone finally turned to the boy who still had an unfazed grin on his face.

"And if I was her boyfriend? It would make you not insult even more once we are done **_talking_**." He had put even more of his anger into the word talking. "I came to ask you all to stop teasing her, if you will do so."

"No. We won't." The third member chanted to the boy.

"I'll ask you one more time before I have to take a violent course of action." He had made his intentions clear if they still rebelled against his simple desire.

"P-please…Let's just go." The girl whispered and it was only heard by the boy. The boy only shook his head in a negative response.

"You think you can take on all four of us?" The final group member questioned the boy, doubting the boy's capabilities by his lanky figure.

"And more." He said in a merchant's voice, mocking the group. But his eyes still glared at the group to show his anger as it was rising. "By the way, I am not her boyfriend." He cocked his head; his smile had grown bigger at the thought of fighting.

"Then let's fight." The boy pushed the girl aside, hoping to keep her out of the fight, and now stood in front of the entire group, his expression still unfazed since the time he had started talking to the girl.

And before anyone could continue, the bell for all classes to return had finally rung. Everyone turned to the doorway and saw everyone walking inside. The boy sighed upon seeing that he would not be able to fight anyone that day. The group slowly walked away, spitting insults at the girl and the boy.

The boy ignored the insults directed at him and the girl was about to burst into tears. He turned to see her eyes tearing up and in turn, he felt disappointed in his course of action. His slowly turned away from the girl and looked around the field. Everyone was almost inside, yet there was one boy who sat on the swing, in the corner, alone.

"Eh…Go ahead inside. I'll talk to you another time today, or maybe tomorrow. We really got to work on your shyness. You almost passed out!" He turned his low frown into a smile. _'Displaying my sadness would not help the situation,' _he thought to himself. "I've got one more thing to do."

The girl stopped crying for a second to look at the boy's face. He caught her looking at him and smiled in response. The smile showed her that he wanted her to be happy, and no longer sad. She quickly wiped the tears from her face before hurrying into the Academy.

When the girl had left, the boy slowly walked to the boy on the swing. The boy on the swing was not crying, but it was obvious that he had been. He had not noticed the older boy had walked up to him, or that he held his hand out.

"Hey, we need to go inside. Need some help getting off of the swing?"

The younger boy jumped out of his skin upon hearing the new person talk to him. Even more shocked when he saw that he had extended his hand to him. Reluctant, he took the hand, and stood up. Once more, he was shocked the boy had not tricked him by taking his hand back, or throwing him on the ground. Had he not known what the people called him? Or was he actually showing him an honest act of kindness?

"I wish we could talk more, but you know." The older boy pointed his thumb to the Academy door, his smile changing to show his distaste for not being able to talk, "But maybe we can some other time!" The younger child was baffled by the kindness the older boy had been showing him, he was practically speechless. "Well, c'ya!"

And the older boy, who had shown kindness to the two most unsocial people, ran back into the Academy.

* * *

And those set of events had occurred two years ago. The girl had become no longer shy from the help of another person that was not the older boy. The two had become good friends to where she even called him 'her best guy friend' and was with her through every event that occurred, like her sudden change of attitude, her proclamation of love to the well-known Uchiha Sasuke, and even had gotten in trouble teaching some boys a lesson when they had made fun of her forehead. And through those times, she learned more about him, like she found out he was adopted, he was in upper classes due to his high intellect and premature teachings of Ninja Society, that he was one year older, and found out more about his morals in life. He was to even graduate the Academy that same day and was to be placed on a team with his only other two friends. She had to congratulate him sometime that day, but didn't know how or when.

But she was more focused on surviving the class she was in. She did not have Sasuke to gawk at or even the boy to talk to, even if they had just shared the same Field time. It was slow torture for her seeing as she already knew the answers to almost everything and that the teacher did not allow her to answer any questions because of her continuously answering the questions.

Her eyes were starting to fall low, and she could feel herself falling asleep from the constant boredom. She plopped her head on the desk and let her eyes close. At least she found something to pass the time. But, the time passing was short-lived.

"EVERYONE OUT NOW!"

The class turned to a man that had busted down the door to the classroom and was shaking in what seemed to be fear with his pineapple hair shaking from side to side.

"What is it, Iruka?" Their teacher asked nonchalantly. He found that this man was to be testing them in some way.

"IT'S THE ROGUE SOUND NIN! THEY ARE ATTACKING THE ACADEMY! EVERYONE OUT NOW!" Iruka yelled. When he had yelled the word 'Sound' the class was already out of their seats and rushing for the front entrance.

Most girls had hurried along to seek protection with their beloved 'Sasuke-kun'. While the lines in the hall were unorganized, messy, and was almost impossible to identify who was in the halls, the girl could barely see her friend running down the empty hall.

And he was going straight for the field.

Straight to where the Sound Nin were.

She had no other choice but to chase after him before he could be hurt. She dodged students that were scurrying to get outside, and teachers who were yelling at the students to hurry up. The boy was halfway down the hall before the girl was anywhere close to him.

"Baka! What are you doing?" She yelled down the hall to him. He glanced back to see the girl was chasing after him, and had almost no time to decide on what to do. As the girl was about to catch up to him, he closed the fire prevention doors and blocked her out. "What are you doing? You'll die if you go that way!"

The boy quickly grabbed a broom and placed it through the handles of the doors. Now the girl could no longer get through by herself. He looked up and saw the fear in her eyes, and he smirked to see her worried.

"Don't worry." He whispered in a soothing tone.

"But you might die." She choked out, barely able to speak at the thought of him getting hurt. They were good friends and the idea of him dying was devastating. The boy's smirk grew even wider. He was about to say something in reply, but had been interrupted.

"Hey! You wanted to stop the Sound Nin, so let's go!" An older boy called down to the younger one before he ran outside.

The boy turned and saw his friends calling out to him. He turned back to the girl and could see sadness in her eyes. His mind set upon what he should do, he whispered another set of words to her. "I'll be fine," and he waved goodbye as he ran off. When he had ran through the field doors, the girl turned and went to get help from the adults.

* * *

After finally finding people who could help her, they had gotten through the blocked doors and were now heading out to the field. Once finally bursting through the doors, they were only met with a horrifying scene.

Two bodies were lying in a pool of blood, one boy and one girl that were in their late teens. The land had been destroyed, unnaturally, with some spots even being cut in rounded straight lines. The land itself was hard to breath, like someone had been using the oxygen in the air. But the thing that disturbed them all the most…

…was that there was only two bodies, but three people had went out there. So where was the boy?

**End of Chapter 1**

_"What defines a man, is not by his actions in his life, but his reasoning for those course of actions."_

_ -Unknown_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Name**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor anything officially related to Naruto that is not fan-made. However, I own this OC and this fanfiction.**

* * *

"How is the subject?" A pale man, with long black hair, and purple markings around his eyes had asked his assistant as he walked into the room. His pupils were disturbing to the common person; they were… snake-like. His snake eyes were looking at a tube with a boy in it. The boy was surrounded by a liquid that was regulating his breathing while a needle was secured in his arm.

"Well, he has been stable for the past few hours. But," The assistant stopped for a second and read over the report, "We have not proceeded to inject the DNA into the subject yet. Or to make any of the modifications you suggested."

The man stared at the body of the boy; he was bloody and beaten from the fight with the ninja, and needed to be helped before he could be used. From what he had heard about the boy from his team of fake 'Rogues', the boy had a kekkei genkai that would be an interesting addition to his team of specially trained ninjas.

"I only ordered a few simple changes. And to inject him with the DNA of the Kurai. Why is it taking so long?" The man asked. The assistant jumped from hearing his master sounding somewhat angered.

"We had to take every precaution to make sure he did not die. After all, you are asking us to do risky things in a matter of a day or two. If you wish for him to live, we must make sure he will live through the experiment." The assistant was starting to shrink, he felt as if he was going to be killed for taking too long. "We have managed to have his memory wiped, and now, we are waiting for your orders to proceed with the experiment."

A smile appeared on the man's face. He was finally about to get the special ninja he needed once he had taken the body of that one man. "Proceed."

"Proceed with the experiment!" The assistant called out. A worker had flipped a switch, and the sound metal could be heard in the background.

The needle stuck in the boy's arm had started to pump blood into him. The DNA was being injected smoothly and safely. Everything was going according to plan. All until the boy started to thrash in the tube.

"Hm?" The man raised his eyebrow at the assistant, who was now worrying even more at the thrashing. "What is wrong?"

"Well, apparently, he is taking a negative effect to the DNA. But, it will stop right about…" The boy finally stopped moving, "Now. The DNA is in. He will need to rest for the rest of the day once the experiment is done. We shall now move on with the eye and hair color changes. Is there anything else you would like us to change to him, sir?"

The man shook his head. He had everything he needed to be changed to the boy. "I will return once he is finished."

* * *

The man had finally been called upon, the subject had been finished. Now, it was time for him to see his perfect soldier. "How is he?" He asked upon stopping in front of the doors of the subject's room.

"Well," The assistant opened the doors and let his master walk in. The master looked at what the boy had become. His hair had been changed to a silvery white color, and with his head above the liquid, his eyes open, and they had been modified into a red color. "I would say you wouldn't even recognize him if you knew him all your life."

"So, his body is ready. But what about his weapon?" The master asked. A smile danced upon the face of the assistant.

"The blade you also ordered us to make was successfully made, according to all your orders and calculations." A pair of new assistants had walked into the room, carrying a katana. "Like you wanted, it will react with his chakra and his only. It is practically a part of him, to the point of where that when he changes, it will change in some way."

"Good. So everything is ready?" The assistant nodded. "Well then, release him." The assistant was shocked by the words of his master, but did as he wanted.

As the liquid drained from the tube, the front cover was slowly pulled down by the new assistants. When the liquid was fully removed, and the cover was fully down, the boy stumbled out from the tube. He fell to the ground, and landed in front of the man. He was choking on the liquid he had been placed in and was coughing until he could feel it was out of his system. He rose up slightly from the ground, and looked at his surroundings.

"Wh…where am I? Who am I?" He turned to the man in front of him. "Who are you?" The man and his assistant were smiling madly.

"I am your leader, Orochimaru, and the leader of the Sound Nation, also known as Otogakure (Land of Sound). This is Kabuto, my assistant." The boy bowed somewhat to both of them, his body was shaking. "You are in one of our many secret bases, young one. And you are my rising assassin. You have no name, no family, and no past. Do you understand?"

"I…think so." The boy murmured to himself. "I mean…Yes, I understand, Lord Orochimaru." Orochimaru smiled. The boy was already calling him his lord. Now he just had to add the final touch. He walked up to the boy, and bit his neck. Backing away, the boy gasped in pain as a Cursed Seal burned into his neck. "Wh-what is that…?"

"That is a Cursed Seal. Since it would be easy to identify you by usage of elements, I have blocked off all your elemental chakra, and limited your kekkei genkai. I call it Ten no Soru (Cursed Seal of Soul), fitting no?" His smile widened, chakra was a part of a person's soul, so the name seemed fitting to him, "Your elemental chakra has become regular chakra. So, we have made this blade to help you use all that extra chakra."

"But doesn't chakra overuse mean death?" The boy asked, almost scared to use the blade.

"Young one, because of your extra chakra, you have a reserve that is on par with an inexperienced jinchuriki." Orochimaru calmly stated to the boy, "But remember that you were genetically modified to withstand those reserves or to even have them."

"As you say, my lord." The boy rose from his spot on the ground, his body still shaking from the modifications, "Now, if I am to be an assassin, won't I need an assassin's blade?" The boy pointed to the katana that was placed against the wall in the room. It had caught his attention as soon as he heard the word's assassin.

"Why yes…" Orochimaru smiled to the boy, "It was meant for you anyways. The blade reacts to your chakra specifically. With it, you will be able to use those massive chakra amounts in battle." Kabuto quickly retrieved the katana and handed it to the boy, aggressively. "Now, you will need to train in the way of the sword. Perhaps a trip to the Tetsu no Kuni (Land of Iron) is due."

"What shall I learn?" The boy asked. He was curious about this land of Iron and what they would teach him.

"Well, _Shou,_ before you can wield a Samurai's weapon, you must learn their way. And then with those skills and learning the ninja's arts here, you will be an excellent ninja." Orochimaru stated plainly. "Shall we go?"

"Yes…yes, let's get going once I get appropriate clothes." The boy replied, seeing as he was only in a pair of cloth pants to hide his private areas throughout the experiment.

"Also, remember this. You have the right to leave whenever you wish, but if you even try to defect to other villages, I have people that will kill you."

* * *

The defector was running through the forest. He was almost out of Otogakure Territory, he was almost into Sunagakure Territory. He was almost free.

"Where do you think you're going?"

The man stopped in his tracks. He knew that voice. Anyone from Otogakure knew that dreadful voice. It was Orochimaru's assassin. He would either have a swift death, or be brought back to suffer by the hands of Orochimaru himself.

"So, Orochimaru has sent you, Shou." The man turned. He was now looking directly into the eyes of Shou, the personal assassin for Orochimaru.

Shou was wearing black clothing with a blood red outline with the collar of his shirt popped around his neck. He wore a plain white yukata that had a hole from his left side of his collarbone to the lower side of his right ribs. His right leg was barely visible from the separation of the sides of the yukata. A grey silk belt wrapped around his waist to hold up a katana hanging off his left side. His black shinobi sandals were dusty from the dirt he picked up from chasing the defector. And finally, to cover his face, he dark wrapped bandages to cover his mouth and nose, but nothing else on his face, and the bandages continued down.

"Yes, he has. You know how this will end, Subject #2064. Either you return with me, or die, here, by me." He slowly pulled his blade out of its saya, and held it out on his right side. It seemed like a sliver of light from the moon in the night. "Choose."

"Like I'll ever go back! And I don't think a 17 year old like you could even kill an experienced ninja like myself, much less beat!" #2064 called out. Shou sighed in response, he really didn't want to kill this man, he really didn't. He was just too tired.

"Fine then." He quickly twisted the sword to show the blade. He slowly raised it above his head and waited for #2064 to react. "**Kata: 7-Pamma no Pasu** ( Form: Seventh Piercing)" He slashed his sword in front of him three times, left, right ,up, and finally pulled it back to where it was parallel to the ground. He finally rushed forward, and was behind #2064 in a matter of seconds. The only visible thing was a line of spiraling chakra in his movements. And #2064 fell to the ground.

"You forgot one thing, #2064. I am Shou, the Samurai amongst Ninja, the user of the Kata movements, and a Chakra Warrior. You were meant to lose this fight."

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

_"If you have time to dream of a beautiful death, then shouldn't you be living beautifully till the end?_

_ -Unknown_

* * *

**A/N: I'm going an alternative OC route. Not the basic "jutsu here, jutsu there" regular one you would see. I think this'll be more interesting. Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Conflicted**

* * *

Shou slowly walked into the lone lunch hall of the other experiments. Even if he was a more important experiment himself, he still walked through the same lines to get food as them, still at in the same lunch room as them, and made it seem like he was one of them. Though, after receiving his food, he had decided it would be best to eat in his sleeping quarters. There had been things he needed to think over.

Upon reaching his quarters, he removed his facial bandages, opened the iron door and walked in, not bothering closing it because of the **_other _**being with him that had done it for him. A lone conscious that was in sync with his, something that he had noticed in the first 24 hours of his awakening almost eight years ago in Orochimaru's lab. He could not tell if it was a ghost, a Shinigami, or a vision left from his normal side.

"Come out, Gosuto. I know you are there." Shou sat himself upon his bed, and plucked at his food, "And there is no need to hide." A lone male figure covered in black robes appeared from the dark doorway to the room.

"I was not attempting to hide." The figure named Gosuto responded, "I just wanted to wait till it was a good time to convince you to leave this place."

"Why would I leave?" He plopped a piece of sushi into his mouth and quickly swallowed so he could continue their conversation, "Everything is fine here."

"Whatever. Now the why I closed the door is because I am just making sure the room is secure for our conversation we are about to have. About you killing #2064."

"It was…" He paused, conflicted, on whether he had to kill him or not. His decision was so clear when he was first faced with it, and was always this conflicted after doing the decision. But he saw that the defector could have lived, he could have came back, he was doubting leaving in the first place. That if he was given one more second, he would have returned. He had seen his failure to recognize this at that time, he sighed upon realization, "Unnecessary. It was unnecessary. I will admit that it was unnecessary."

"Like the many..many..many…MANY…"

"Shut up!" He hated how right Gosuto was whenever this topic was brought up. The many people he had killed, all just for leaving Orochimaru, all who…wanted freedom. "I know I've been killing people who might have been innocent, but what else am I supposed to do? I have no idea where I came from, who my family is, or if I even have a family, or even any friends!"

"Then why not go and find out?" Shou placed his hands in his palms. His small whimper could be heard through the entire room. He didn't have an answer to that. "Shou, did I ever tell you the definition of insanity?"

Shou slowly lifted his face from his hands, his eyes teary but he was not crying, his face depressed but it did not show it. "No, Gosuto. You have never told me its definition." Gosuto slowly walked over to Shou, and placed his ghostly hand on the assassin's back.

"It is doing the exact same thing, over and over, expecting things to change."

And Shou had snapped. He had always been working for Orochimaru, as far as he could remember. Doing what he was told, when he was told it. He did everything he was told, and had been hoping for something of his past to show up, but it never did. Now, upon hearing this, had his time completing his orders and hoping for his past to catch up to him, made him insane? The word he dearly wanted to stay away from and never become, he already was becoming a part of it.

And he had no idea how to escape this deep hole of insanity.

"Gosuto…how do I stop this madness, this insanity I have become a part of? How do I return to normal before I fall to deep in the hole of madness, that I would become the very definition of it?" He turned slowly to the only person he could be open to, "How?"

"For starters, you need to be honest with yourself. You have never admitted it, but you have been rotting on the inside from the bloodshed and madness you see each passing day." Gosuto slowly walked away from Shou, fearing his fragile state of mind, "Next, we must leave this place. Your past will never be found if you lay in here and weep about something you have made no actual attempt to find." Gosuto let his own blade fall from his cloak sleeve. He stopped in front of Shou, who had been crying the whole time. "And finally," he quickly turned the blade around and its handle was held out to Shou who had finally looked up. "You will let me teach you."

Shou thought the list over. Gosuto would be teaching him, teaching him what exactly? Well, it would be a surprise, knowing how his now 'sensei' did things. The other two things would be simple if they knew where to start. Maybe an enemy of Otogakure? Leaving Oto would make him a traitor, and they would become enemies. And the thought finally hit him. Konohagakure (Village Hidden in the Leaves). The invasion of the place, which he had been a part of in need of guarding Orochimaru, was now enemies with Oto. That's where they'd head.

"Let's go." Shou replied as he grabbed Gosuto's blade. The weapon was heavy in his hands and not fit for his use. It was awfully large and a weapon no normal ninja could be able to conceal. He was now convinced that Gosuto might be a dead Seven Swordsman, but it was relatively impossible since Gosuto said that he had lived before the time of the Hidden Villages and past the Senju and Uchiha War. "But take back your damned sword first!"

A smile appeared on Gosuto's hidden face. After all the years of trying to convince the brat to go down the right path, he was finally going to do it.

* * *

Shou had quickly gathered his things, seeing as all he needed was enough food to get near a town and water. He burned all pictures, documents, and anything else about him or his whereabouts to anyone that was serving Orochimaru loyally. The only thing left was to grab his katana and get out of the base.

"What the hell?" Shou whispered to himself upon finding his blade. The dark dull color it once held was now a shined silver. Had the metal been switched, or had it changed on its own upon his change of heart? "Pah. Whatever. Not my problem right now."

"I'll be watching." Gosuto spoke as Shou grabbed his katana. Shou turned to see the man disappearing, he would've called out for him not to go, but he would just get in the way of his escape. "By the way, I'm a Shinigami, since you were wondering." He poked his temple that was covered by his cloak's hood. He had been reading Shou's inner thoughts earlier. And before Shou could respond, he vanished from plain site.

A small smirk appeared on Shou's face. Gosuto was going to be one hell of a sensei. Or he could be annoying as hell. And since he was a Shinigami, no matter how many times Shou would kick his ass, Gosuto could never die. He left a mental note of that before walking out of his ex-quarters. He slowly walked down the hall to the exit of the base.

"Shou, where do you think you're going?"

Shou turned around and saw a man with dark red hair. He was her father. He knew this man from his daughter, who some subjects- no wait, he was leaving this behind- people, could say that he was romantically involved with a few years back. It was a more sided feeling from her to him, but she had died, and he no longer grieved, yet it only made him want to leave even more.

"I'm leaving. Not for a mission, not for a search and recover, fully leaving." He snapped back, his red eyes changing to a deeper red from the darkness.

"She would've never left, you know! She was loyal till the very end!" Shou cocked his head. Had she not told him of her thoughts of leaving? Apparently not. And because she didn't, her father was now milking away the guilt he felt about her death.

"Are you sure about that?" The man was now confused, "She told me that she always dreamt of leaving. It was her lifelong goal. "To ditch her trash of 'teammates' and be free," is exactly what she said. But you loved it here, didn't want to leave, didn't care that Orochimaru killed her mother, as long as you stayed her. Ironic that the man who returns runaways was going tolet her go now, eh?"

"She hated it…here?" He was shocked. His daughter never mentioned anything about leaving. "But, everything is fine….we could live here and not be homeless…be fed, be warm, be happy." He fell to the ground and started to weep.

Shou shrugged and walked out of the base. All of the things he said were true, and the man was now at a loss of words, and possibly his mind, upon hearing what Shou said.

"Ah…" He finally spoke one he had reached a safe distance from Oto's sound waves. "How I love to mind-rape people."

* * *

After sparring with an old man's student a few days back and getting directions, Shou was finally able to find Konohagakure. From the gate, the village seemed massive, but it was only from the gate, so he could be wrong.

"Konoha. I have come to for my past. Will you help me find it, or will you slow me down?" Shou looked at the Hokage Monument in the distance.

He could see five faces on the mountain, all well defined. What shocked him most was the Godaime Hokage's face was that of a woman. It wasn't that he was sexist, oh no, he valued women highly, it was just that the idea hundreds of years ago would surprise many people.

"Oi! Whacha want kid?" A guard from the gate called out. Shou's vision snapped to him.

"Ah…I seek admittance into Konoha. I am a nin of no village and wish to see if anything lies for me in Konoha." He kept his gaze on the guard, but took notice of a group walking into the village behind him.

"Well, there is the Hokage now." He pointed to the group that had just walked into the village. "Hokage-sama! Someone needs you over here!" Shou slowly turned over to the group. It consisted of a woman hidden by a chakra cloak, a man in a simple outfit of dark blue clothing and a green vest, and a young girl near his age with odd, pink hair.

"I'll deal with it later!" The Hokage replied back, waving her hand. Shou had been quickly angered. Here was his chance to start his search to find out who he once was, and the person who could make it happen was brushing him off.

_"That's the Hokage? How rude for someone who is supposed to be highly respected."_ He thought to himself, but he added one more sentence out loud. "You're fucking pathetic!" He called out. The group stopped and the females of the group slowly turned to him while the man sweat dropped.

"What did you say, boy?" "What did you say about the Hokage?"

Shou walked over to the group, unamused by their display of hatred. "You're pathetic. A Hokage is supposed to acknowledge every villager or every person that calls to them, no?" He could see a green light surrounding their fist, and was hiding his small amount of worriment. "Does not matter. What does matter, is that I am a nin of no village and wish to join yours. If… you have certain information that interest me."

"And what makes you think I'll let you in the Village after what you just said? And what information must you acquire?" The Hokage asked while she gritted her teeth.

"Hm…the information is to help me find out about my pass. I was taken by someone and now I have no knowledge of who I was once was. And why you should let me join?" He rubbed his bandaged chin, "I can possibly beat half the Chunins you have, if not all."

"Oh, really?!" The Hokage held a devious smile to her face, "Let's make a bet. You beat my student right here, and I'll let you in the village, make you a Chunin, and supply you with what you need to stay in the village." Nobody had time to call of the bet before Shou agreed and looked at the girl.

"See you on the future crater known as your last fight- oops, I mean, your deathbed-" He was purposely messing up, and accidentally. To him, it seemed like he knew the girl, and possibly the man. He was having déjà vu. "Shit. Messed up once again, I meant to say the battlefield."

"Quit being sarcastic." The girl murmered to Shou. "I'll see you then." Then the three went off to the indoor training field, leaving the man who was reading his book alone. The man finally looked up.

"What happened?"

* * *

_"Right now, I am having déjà vu and amnesia at the same time. I think I forgotten this before."_


End file.
